Alekiai
Alekiai was a proud member of the Nurmendemar and former member of the Winter’s Hand. He was one of the people chosen to go on the trip to retrieve the Shield of Sandamar. On the way to Tarabrenth he helped fight two White Badgers. He was instrumental in the theft of the shield from the king. Alekiai and Willa became friends and the two took down the Chief Knight of Carufell. History Alekia was born in Ley-Hilla, a town near the home of the Nurmendemar. As he grew up he wanted to learn how to fight and the history of his people. However since this was forbidden by the Order of the Burning Palm he left at sixteen for Tarabrenth. He brought the old warhammer given to him by his mother. In Tarabrenth he joined the Winter’s Hand. They taught him to use the hammer. Using books he smuggled out of Ley-Hilla he learned incantry. On the left side of his chin he drew a green incantry tattoo. In Tarabrenth he met his wife. The two worked together for the Winter’s Hand. In AeP 441 when Thèandìl overthrew the Burning Palm, Alekiai brought his family back to Agnoor. In late AeP 446, Thèandìl and Morgar convinced Alekiai and Aspen to jointly lead a trip to Tarabrenth to steal a Nurmendamar relic. The Shield of their former king had been stolen by the Palm and sold to the King of Carufell. The leaders of the Nurmendemar also recruited Willa, Calvin, and Valera to join the expedition. Two travelling Poi’Mareath, Tiihbid and Staavin, also joined them. The seven met in the Longhouse of Agnoor. Alekiai was happy to see them all. He knew Aspen previously. They were a hunter who was also a member of the clan. He had also seen Calvin, Willa, and Valera around. After greetings and lunch, the seven went to see Morgar nearby. He gave them more details on the shield and who to speak to in Tarabrenth. The trip was going to take up to three weeks. Usually the path was faster but the winter of 447 was the worst in recent memory. The snow would slow them down. At nights Alekiai, Willa, and Valera would secure their campsite while Aspen set up the camp itself. Three days into the trip the winds started picking up. They made camp in an abandoned tower centuries old. Though it gave them shelter from the winds it also gave Alekiai an uneasy feeling. He was glad to leave in the morning. But that day brought a blizzard. Despite the harsh storm, Alekiai felt safe. He saw the storm as a blessing from Rallia. Nearly a week later the group was trying to cross the Emerin River. The cold had caused it to freeze over. When about half of them were across, Aspen and their ferret realized something was wrong. Alekiai understood quoting from the Books of the Moth about monsters in winter. Almost on queue two White Badgers of Nezeril emerged from the snow. In the fight that followed, Alekiai killed one by breaking the ice below it with his hammer. A week and a half later, Aspen and Alekiai had led the group to Tarabrenth. Outside the city they met their spy Luka. He got them into the city to lodgings with a friend of his and explained his plan. To make it into the castle they had to first secure a few things. Alekiai and Willa went to mercenary town. On the way their they talked about why Willa was here. She told Alekiai about her illness and how the cure was beyond Morgar. But the lorekeeper knew that there was a cure. She was hoping to find it in Tarabrenth. However the city was not known for its medicine. Alekiai and Willa could not find anything to help her. But they did meet up with Ritaak. She was a Winter’s Hand captain and a former mentor of Alekiai. As a favor to him and for some money she gave him a key to the secret castle door in the tunnels. Ritaak also asked Willa and Alekiai to go easy on the Winter’s Hand gaurds. She wanted it to seem like the incursion was a failure on the King’s soldiers and not the mercenaries. Alekiai and Willa were happy to oblige. The next day after a walk through the tunnels led by Luka, they reached the secret door. Valera got the guards to walk to a bend in the tunnel. Alekiai took one out without killing him. He was distressed when Tiihbid killed a guard. He insisted that the other three who were now unconscious, weren’t to be killed. In the castle the Winter’s Hand let them through. Tiihbid killed another of the King’s soldiers. Alekiai and Willa went to hide the body. While doing so they encountered Quinta Yon-Suk, the Chief Knight of Carufell. They tried to trick her into thinking they were Winter’s Hand but she led them to the treasure room which was broken. When she further questioned them, Willa and Alekiai attacked. They took out the two guards with Quinta and knocked her to the ground. Though she was an excellent fighter, so were Alekiai and Willa. Willa had also consumed Berserker's Brew. She took out the knight’s ankles and the two Nurmendamr ran. They escaped successfully to the tunnels and brought the shield back to Agnoor. Appearance Alekiai was a bulky man just under six feet tall. His grey fur clothes hid his muscles somewhat, but his strength was still obvious. The sides of his head were clean shaven but the top of his head had a mess of curly brown hair. He was also well armed. In addition to a sizable knife, he carried a massive steel warhammer. Around the handle he had leather wrappings and green ribbons. Alekiai also had on the left side of his chin, green tattoos of incantry. He was always smiling. Relations Alekiai had a wife who was also a member of the Winter’s Hand. They had two children. Ritaak was a mentor of Alekiai when was in the Winter’s Hand. When they met again in AeP 447 she was happy to see him. Ritaak believed that if he had stayed he would have made captain by then Alekiai saw himself as a mentor to Willa. Both were of the Nurmendemar and both were fierce warriors. After their fight in the castle with Quinta Yon-Suk, both felt a new respect for the other. Alekiai wanted to help Willa find a cure for her sickness. Aspen and Alekiai shared leadership of the trip to get back the shield of Sandamar. The two were friends and each had their own area of expertise. They worked well together. Alekiai met them a few times before the mission and they had gotten along. But the trip was their first time working together. Both felt it was a success and appreciated the skills of the other. Powers Alekiai was known to wield a massive warhammer. He had the strength to use it. He also was a capable sorcerer. Alekiai favored strategy in combat was to run in swinging and worry about the clean up later. List of Appearances Campaigns # Of Shields, Stories, and Hammers Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Carufell Union